Sarisi of Blacklight
Sarisi of Blacklight, proper name Sarisi Rolathyn Vilnila Favara, is a Dunmeri sorceress known to be a freelancing technomancer, a former advisor in magic-related matters to Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl and the only known surviving member of the ancient Order of PSJJJJ. One of the Order's most talented magicians in the fields of Necromancy and Alteration, she was sent by the PSJJJJ to serve as the advisor to Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl, at the time the Usurper-Emperor of the fledgling An-Xileel Empire, in the mid 4th Era. She continued serving him until Landfall. Following the cataclysm and her escape to Masser, she researched the strange phenomena plaguing the Aurbis ever since, though she could only bring a fraction of it with her on the Exodus to Ingos Tenum. Background Sarisi was born in the city of Blacklight on 8 Morning Star 2E 561, or January 8th 2202 BCE in the GSY system. Little else is known about her early upbringing other than that she adored House Redoran. Her magical career started in the Shad Astula Academy as an aspirant under Arch-Mage Valeyn, though it was cut short by a rebel faction's attack on the facility in 2E 582 during the Alliance War. Shortly afterwards she was contacted by the PSJJJJ and introduced to the Order, where she remained for the next centuries in intense study of the arcane and the Old Ways. Whilst the Old Ways demanded specific focus on the school of Mysticism, her studies also included the arts of alteration, restoration and the derived necromancy. Longevity and body modification were her main focus of research for a considerable span of time, and she is known to have spent decades with well-known Telvanni sorcerers such as Magistress Therana and Divayth Fyr. Following the many cataclysms plaguing the world throughout the 3rd and 4th Eras, she was instated by the Order's Ritemaster as one of the PSJJJJ's ambassadors to most of the rulers of the continent's young empires. She personally requested to be sent to the An-Xileel Empire, still recovering from Anxri-Rihl's coup d'etat, due to the fact it controlled vast swathes of former Resdayn. Her request was granted and she spent much of the rest of her career in the cities of Mournhold, then renamed to Ahkriim, and Blacklight, advising the Ulokuun and conducting private as well as state-funded research. Her largest inspiration was the legendary Arch-Mage Shalidor who's work she studied extensively throughout her entire career, going as far as traversing the legendary Labyrinthian herself in the search for traces of his genius. Landfall Sarisi was one of the researchers who first recognized and studied the instabilities of the Mundus that sporadically appeared after the fall of the White-Gold and Crystal-Like-Law Towers in the 3rd Era. These instabilities intensified in particular during the late 4th and all of the 5th Era. The first iteration of the tower of Rah Du'ul was built in the image of Ada-Mantia with the intention to perhaps stabilize the structure of the universe through an imitated stone, theorized and in part conceptualized by Favara, though the attempt ultimately failed as was shown by the Sacking of the Imperial City a decade later. Her research was nonetheless crucial in determining the window of time when Landfall would ultimately happen. However, she radically protested the An-Xileel government's moves to escape from the planet, imploring them instead to evacuate the population to the Masser and Secunda colonies and continue research into Landfall's nature and the possibility of reversing it; she furthermore denounced their plans to use the experimental Auxiliary Semi-Shockpoint Nilgularity Drives to facilitate such an escape, believing them to be incredibly dangerous. The An-Xileel, nonetheless, went ahead with the plan and on the theorized date of Landfall evacuated the vast majority of the Saxhleel population on modified Battlespires into the unknown through the usage of these experimental drives. Favara was at the time on Masser, having prepared for the cataclysm in a small bunker, and actively studied the event as it unfolded. She later noted the strange effects which measurement on the Landfall-afflicted planet had, which included apparent violations of causality. Her research was thrown into unexpected depths once rumors regarding the reappearence of Anumidium surfaced. Whilst she never managed to encounter it, it intensified her suspicion that Landfall might have destroyed the normal passing of time within the Aurbis, causing the concept of causality to devolve into meangingless as things could theoretically happen simultaneously in the future and in the past - an idea largely fuelled by the fact that the Walk-Brass refuted itself into simultaneous existance and non-existance. Further study of this was impossible as the opportunity to escape the Aurbis presented itself after a certain event occured on the moon of Secunda. She boarded one of the V'ers which the Battlespire high above the moon sent out and soon found herself placed into cryogenic sleep. Exodus After escaping from captivity in a refugee camp erected near Syracuse for the Dunmeri refugees that arrived via the Battlespire, she was not heard from until early 1247. The only information about her activity within that uncertain span of time is her alleged participation in the robbery of a trading outpost erected within the Purple Corridor, though little is known about it. Encounter with Emyr Malrithen Whilst traversing the Purple Corridor, she came in contact with Archmagister Emyr Malrithen. Both being educated in the arcane but in different frameworks of it, they conversed about multiple matters. Sarisi's intent was to gain information on Erviadus' known theory of magic which, given the enormous anti-magic sentiment in the galaxy, was only scarcely available. To this end, Malrithen even offered her membership in his Dorchadroi organization, although the sorceress declined out of respect for the Old Ways. The encounter ended amicably nonetheless. Another major topic during the conversation was the nature of the crystals found on the planet of Sarotama and the 'curse' it had brought upon the Archmagister, who suggested a connection between them and the soul gems Sarisi was already accustomed to. The sorceress observed visual similarities between the internal web-like structures of the crystal to the Anuic Morphotype Matrices used within the gems, although she theorized that the crystal entangled with Malrithen's lifeforce rather than truly absorbing a part of his soul. Mage-hunt It is rumored that she is searching for the person known as 'Shal' or 'Val'. Trivia *Her peculiar appearence as well as apparent youth stems from lifelong self-experimentation based on her theories in necromancy as well as her decades-long experience with Telvanni magisters *She has self-taught knowledge and experience regarding the field of engineering Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Mercenary Category:Magic Users Category:Animus Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Scientists